I loved her, but I never told her
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Rory and Amy are cuddling on the sofa, which brings back memories for the Doctor. Will he tell the two of them about a former companion? Terrible summary, but the story is a LOT better. Please let me know what you think!


**A/N this is a pretty random thing, but I felt the need to do another story with 11 and Amy and Rory. I want to try and get better at writing 11, so if he is out of character please tell me and giver me ways to improve. Also sorry if he is OOC, I can't help it.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor was bored, very bored. They had just got back from fighting more evil aliens (will they ever get a peaceful day out? Probably not) and now Amy and Rory wanted to just cuddle on the sofa in the library.<p>

So the Doctor was now sitting in the control room, doing absolutely nothing. God he was bored.

After what felt like hours of sitting and doing nothing, the Doctor got up and went to see if Amy and Rory had finished cuddling. He was certain that that was all they ever wanted to do. It got slightly annoying sometimes, because then the Doctor had nothing to do and he became bored. Like now.

He walked done to the library and when he got there he saw that Amy and Rory were on the sofa. Rory's arm around Amy, who was resting her head on his shoulder. The Doctor couldn't help but think of when he used to do that with another companion. Not that she was just a companion to him, oh no she had been so much more and the Doctor missed her every day.

The Doctor walked inside the room and sat on the sofa next to Amy.

"Hello, Doctor," Amy said.

"Hi," said the Doctor bringing himself out of his thoughts about _her_.

"You all right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, just thinking...well remembering." The Doctor told them.

"What about?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, you really need to know." The Doctor said.

"Please, tell us. You don't look as happy as you normally do; you're not your usual bouncy childish self, which is worrying." Amy told him.

"I was remembering when I used to cuddle on the sofa with a friend." The Doctor told them. He didn't want to go into it, but he had a feeling he was going to have to.

"You loved someone?" Rory asked trying not to sound too surprised. To him the Doctor didn't pass as the type that would fall in love.

"Yes, I did." The Doctor said.

"What was her name?" Amy asked sitting up straight.

"Rose, her name was Rose." The Doctor said looking down at his lap.

"What happened, why isn't she around?" Amy asked him, knowing that the Doctor was feeling a bit upset, so she tread carefully, not wanting to upset him even more.

"I lost her. The first time. And then she found me again and I sent her away with a human version of me, because I was too scared that I would lose her again and I couldn't take it if that happened again. But she's safe now with him and I hope she's happy. That's all I wanted for her, happiness and the life I couldn't give her." The Doctor said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Rory said.

"Yeah..."

"Can't you visit her?" Amy asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because she's in another universe, and the walls have closed, making it impossible to cross the void. I can never see her again." The Doctor told them.

"Aww, Doctor." Amy felt so sorry for the Time Lord. While she had Rory, the Doctor was all alone, the person he loved was far away and he could never see her again.

"Do you have a picture?" The Doctor nodded and found a picture in his jacket pocket. He passed it to Amy so she and Rory could have a look.

"She's pretty," Rory said.

"Yeah, she is." The Doctor agreed.

"Who's the man in the suit?" Amy looked at the other side of the picture, where a man with messy brown hair, brown suit and a brown trench coat stood. His arm around Rose's shoulders. They both looked so very happy, like nothing could tear them apart.

"That's me in my last body." The Doctor told them, looking at the picture as well.

"That's you?" Rory asked gobsmacked.

"I'll go into it another time." The Doctor told him.

"You look so happy, both of you." Amy said.

"We were." The Doctor told her.

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?" Rory asked.

"No, I never got the chance to. Well I did many times, but I was too chicken to say it and when Ii lost her I was going to tell her when we said goodbye, but I ran out of time and the words were never said. The last time I got the chance was when I sent her with my human self, but again I chickened out and he said those words which I should have said to her long ago. I'm a coward and I know it, especially when it comes to how I feel about people." The Doctor explained.

"Did she know?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure." The Doctor took the photo off the couple and put it back in his pocket and stood up and began to walk back towards the control room.

"Doctor," Amy called after him.

"Yes Pond?" The Doctor said.

"If you ever wanna talk, you know you can come to us." Amy told him.

"I know, thank you, Amy, thank you, Rory. You really are the best friends a man/Time Lord/other alien could wish for. With that the Doctor turned back and continued to walk, leaving Amy and Rory alone in the library once again.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was all right and I hope you liked it. Sorry if 11 is OOC, I'm not used to writing him yet. Please give me any tips if you have any. <strong>

**I am planning another story with 11, and I think I'm gonna start it today. **

**Bye, bye for now!**

**Love**

**DTS xx**


End file.
